What You Left Behind
by you're-just-as-insane-as-I-am
Summary: What if Clint "Hawkeye" Barton wasn't the only sharp shooter taken over by Loki's power that day? And what if she was still suffering from it a year later? This is the story of Evelina, and how she deals with the trials of her life and how our resident trickster shakes everything up when he comes back for a 'visit'. EDIT DONE. PROLOGUE REUPLOADED. THE REST ARE COMING.
1. Prologue

**Title: **What You Left Behind.

**Pairing: **Loki/OFC (Name Evelina, created by me.)

**Summary:** What if Clint "Hawkeye" Barton wasn't the only sharpshooter taken over by Loki's power that day? What if she was still suffering from the affect this God had on her a year later? This is my story, the story of Evelina, and how I deal with the trials of my crazy life, and the return of Asgards resident Trickster.

**Rating: **K+ (But this will change as the story goes on)

**A/N: **This is my first story, as you can tell. I hope you like it, it came from a 'dream' I had and I just developed it. This is only the Prologue. More of the story will be added as I write it.**This is an edit of the previous chapter that was originally uploaded. Each chapter in this story has been edited and changed. I hope you like the changes.**

* * *

**Prologue. **

It was like a dream. I could feel the way the Earth seemed to move, slow and silent. Like everything had been put into slow motion. Everything was too perfect. There was no dead, or decaying flowers on the bushes. The wind was not making anything sway in its breeze. Nothing was out of place. It always is in a dream.

But! There was some sense of reality in this place. I had been here before. Maybe when I was younger? I was not too sure. But I recognised this place. Yet this place of childhood wonder, was slowly becoming a place of adult nightmares.

The fog was slowly building around me. Growing. Moving. As if it was alive. Causing the white, silk dress that adorned me to move with it. The swirls started to move up my body, grasping my arms and halting any movements. It then started to slowly fill my lungs, with every breath. Chocking me on the inside. The movement of my toes, started to cause groves in the Earth beneath my feet. But, still I could not move.

I was utterly helpless.

So, was this was the sick game he intended to play? To hold me prisoner in my own mind, like he had so many months ago. He knew everything about me. I was powerless to stop him, from turning my biggest fears against me. I tried to tell myself _`I will not give into this madness.' _But my though was a fruitless one. I could not stop him. I was not powerful enough.

The fog grew denser. I was now unable to see anything in front of me. The wildflowers, where a thing of the past. My grandmothers meadow (The place I realised I was) seemed to have been taken over by the living fog, pulling me to the ground, towards the sweet death I now craved. If making me a prisoner of my mind was his game. I didn't want to play. I prayed for death.

The fog barely parted, before a mangled, old hand started reaching towards me. I thought it was death, holding out a hand for me to take. To take me away from this place, to somewhere better. Yet, before my eyes it changed. It was now the familiar hands that had touched me body. That had brought me so much pleasure all that time ago. I felt like the moth to the flame. Being draw into this light.

But my mind took over. In that one moment, I gained the power to break from the bonds gripping me. I pushed myself away from the hand, just as a body started to follow it through the smoke. But that was when my will broke. I turned back, unable to stop myself.

I reached up my hand. I was about to slide my palm into his. To accept the fate that I knew was inevitable, to be drawn back into his arms. And even though I had fought so hard not to do this to myself, my will power was disintegrating around me.

Then I woke up.

* * *

**A/N: **I hoped you like this, as my first form of any Fanfiction, I would really appreciate reviews, whether bad or good, all criticism is welcome, as I can develop and change as a writer. This is being done around school work and other stuff so it may take me a while to update, but I always try and set a time limit, if I don't update in that time limit I have a very good reason.

Once again thank you for reading this, I hope you stick with it and review as well please.

**I hope you like the edit.**

Love – YourJustAsInsaneAsIAm.


	2. Chapter 1

**Title:** What You Left Behind.

**Pairing:** Loki/OFC (Name Evelina, created by me.)

**Summary:** What if Clint "Hawkeye" Barton wasn't the only sharpshooter taken over by Loki's power that day? What if she was still suffering from the affect this God had on her a year later? This is my story, the story of Evelina, and how I deal with the trials of my crazy life, and the return of Asgards resident Trickster.

**Rating:** K+ (But this will change as the story goes on)

**A/N:** This is my first story, as you can tell. I hope you like it, it came from a 'dream' I had and I just developed it. This is Chapter One, where the real story starts.** This is an edit of the previously uploaded chapter. All chapters so far have been updated and I will upload them as they are finished. **

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing to do with Marvel or the Avengers. But I do own any original characters, such as the main one, and the story line.

* * *

**Chapter One.**

I sat up on my bed, gasping lungful's of air, trying to clear them of the smoke that had been choking me. Looking around as I took these deep breaths, I tried to spot the haunting figure of my nightmares. I wanted to forget that he had ever existed, but it seemed that I was doomed to forever remember him, and the way he once made me feel.

I wiped a hand across my sweaty brow, trying to sooth the racing thoughts of my overactive imagination. I had to put this man out of my mind and concentrate on what was important. Getting to work and living my life. He was nothing to worry about, just someone that passed through my life. 'And the one man you could only be happy with' my mind told me, but that was never true, wasn't it?

Getting up from my bed I walked into the bathroom to get ready for the new day, and I could tell, it was going to be one of those days. I looked into the mirror that sat above my sink, but I didn't see myself, just the haunted figure of a young, scared girl, too skinny to be healthy and to petrified of her surroundings to be normal. I did not look like the strong women I once was. But now days this was me every day, no one would ever know the difference.

After having my usual morning shower to clear my racing thoughts, I dried off my long brown hair and tied it up into a pony tail, the only way I could keep it out of my face, and then applied a thin layer of make-up to hide the redness of my eyes and the paleness of my skin. I then pulled in the uniform I have to wear every day; White tank-top, black leather pants, a black leather waistcoat, with the S.H.I.E.L.D emblem sat proudly over my right breast, and knee high lace up boots. I pulled on my belt and clipped in my gun and other essentials needed with this job; access pass, pepper spray and extra arrow heads.

Looking at the time, I noticed that it was nearly 9 o'clock, oh yes no matter how unconventional this job can be, it involved normal working hours, so I quickly ran downstairs, grabbed a cereal bar from my stash in the cupboard and walked to my front door. Before leaving I picked up my quiver of arrows and bow, carefully laying my pride and joy over my back, and left the house.

The journey to work was the usual affair, people staring at me because of wither what I was wearing, or the weapons I was packing. But I had got so used to it, especially after the incident of last year, that it passed through my head like air does.

I finally reached the place of business, what was once Stark Tower, had now become the head operations base for S.H.I.E.L.D, where workers and hero's alike assembled to protect earth, and especially the city of New York that rested 80 floors beneath our feet.

After the destruction that had been caused by the 'invaders' the city was rebuilt and brought back to some form of normal life, but that didn't mean that threats where still out there, and that's when the Avengers came into play, a bunch of unlikely heroes, banded together to protect the people of earth, either on their own or as a team. Like a phoenix we rose, stronger than ever and ready to fight.

I felt proud to say I was part of this.

Now, this is where the story really starts, and I'm not going to dwell on the past, you should know about that. This tale I am going to string for you will be that tale of what happens from this day forward. So please, buckle yourself down, keep hands inside the cart at all times, it's going to be a bumpy ride.

And I hope you're ready for a rollercoaster of a ride.

* * *

**A/N: ** I hope you liked this, as my first form of any Fanfiction, I would really appreciate reviews, whether bad or good, all criticism is welcome, as I can develop and change as a writer. This is being done around school work and other stuff so it may take a while to update, but I always try and set a time limit in which to update under. If I go over this time limit I have a very good reason.

**I hope you like the new chapter.**

Once again thank you for reading this, I hope you stick with it and review as well please.

Love – YourJustAsInsaneAsIAm.


	3. Chapter 2

**Title:** What You Left Behind.

**Pairing:** Loki/OFC (Name Evelina, created by me.)

**Summary:** What if Clint "Hawkeye" Barton wasn't the only sharpshooter taken over by Loki's power that day? What if she was still suffering from the affect this God had on her a year later? This is my story, the story of Evelina, and how I deal with the trials of my crazy life, and the return of Asgards resident Trickster.

**Rating:** K+ (But this will change as the story goes on)

**A/N:** This is my first story, as you can tell. I hope you like it, it came from a 'dream' I had and I just developed it. This is Chapter Two. **This is an edit of the previously uploaded chapter. All chapters have been editied and are being uploaded as they are completed. **

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing to do with Marvel or the Avengers. But I do own any original characters, such as the main one, and the story line.

* * *

**Chapter Two.**

"So what do we know about the situation?" I turned to my colleague, Natasha Romanoff, as we walked up the steps of the national museum, in London.

"Well, there is a strong positive force being emitted from this museum, and outside scans have shown it to match the reading that was taken from the tesseract." I quickly turned to her, stopping in my tracks, this could not be happening.

"You don't think that Loki is coming back through do you, or that those things aren't coming back?"

"As far as we know, no, they are not coming back, but we have to check it out and hold no assumptions back." She reassured me, laying a hand on my shoulder, out of everyone Natasha was the only person I had spoken the whole truth to, telling her everything that had happened during my time on the 'other side'.

"Ok." I pulled out my PDA which had just bleeped, telling me the readings and locations had come through, so I looked at the reading counter "The main reading seems to be coming from the second floor, north east of here, but there is a secondary reading coming from this floor, south east of here. Which one do you want to check out?" I looked as some of the guards walked in, Clint following behind talking to Steve, informing him of what had happened.

"Well I will take Clint and half the guards and check out the reading coming from this floor, you and Steve take the rest to the top floor, then we are evenly separated." I nodded and motioned for Steve and some of the guards to follow me, and headed up the main staircase to the second floor, readying my bow, you could never be careful in these situations.

"What happens if Loki is back, that he did escape in some way/" Steve asked me as he pulled down his face mask, hiding his blond hair, which I noticed was slightly longer than normal "Could we deal with everything that happened last year?"

I turned down the hallway, scouting the area before motioning for everyone else to follow me. "We have to deal with it then don't we. But do you really think Loki would try a second time to take over earth, I think he got the idea last time he took us on." I saw Steve nod, scouting around the never corner as we all started following him "Beside, we are more prepared this time to take him on, there is us, and some of the 'soldiers' now, we won't be as outnumbered." I don't know who I was trying to reassure the most, him or me. There was no way Loki was back, he couldn't be.

We finally reached the source for the call out all the way to London. A small, pulsing, blue ball, laying on the floor, letting of the eary light the tesseract used to.

"Maybe it's some form of left over energy from last year." Steve walked over to it, bending down to inspect it.

"But why has it taken a year to show itself, and why would it be so far away from New York?" I knelt down never to Steve, placing the PDA near to it so I could get a proper reading from this thing.

"Maybe it's more powerful than we thought. "

"How much more powerful could this thing get?" I looked at the reading coming from this, thing "Well it is some form of technology like the tesseract look, it's giving off the same readings, I showed the Screen to Steve.

"I can't understand any of that, you know that." I nodded as Steve spoke, he was getting up to date with modern day life, but technology such as this still baffled him.

I was just about to reply with a sorry, when the pulsing of the ball started to grow in power, getting more vigorous and bigger, as if it was trying to throw something out. We started to back away from it, me drawing my bow back and Steve pulling his shield in front of himself.

The pulsing started to get even bigger, the light around it going almost white. I started to back up faster, but it was not quick enough. The ball let out one powerful push, throwing me across the room and onto my back. I saw up, reaching for the back of my head. There was blood.

But that didn't matter, figures started to emerge front the now whirlpool like structure.

* * *

**A/N: ** I hope you liked this, as my first form of any Fanfiction, I would really appreciate reviews, whether bad or good, all criticism is welcome, as I can develop and change as a writer. This is being done around school work and other stuff so it may take a while to update, but I always try and set a time limit in which to update under. If I go over this time limit I have a very good reason.

Once again thank you for reading this, I hope you stick with it and review as well please.

Love – YourJustAsInsaneAsIAm.


	4. Chapter 3

**Title:** What You Left Behind.

**Pairing:** Loki/OFC (Name Evelina, created by me.)

**Summary:** What if Clint "Hawkeye" Barton wasn't the only sharpshooter taken over by Loki's power that day? What if she was still suffering from the affect this God had on her a year later? This is my story, the story of Evelina, and how I deal with the trials of my crazy life, and the return of Asgards resident Trickster.

**Rating:** K+ (But this will change as the story goes on)

**A/N:** This is my first story, as you can tell. I hope you like it, it came from a 'dream' I had and I just developed it. This is Chapter Two.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing to do with Marvel or the Avengers. But I do own any original characters, such as the main one, and the story line.

* * *

**Chapter Three.**

I quickly rose to my feet, rubbing my bloody hand on my trouser leg cleaning off most of the blood from my hand and removing the dust that had gathered on my trousers. I moved to quickly grab my bow which had fallen from my hand as I was flung across the room, and I quickly adjusted the strap of my quiver.

"Is everyone ok?" I called out, getting calls and groans of agreement from almost everyone. I saw Steve get to his feet after making sure someone was alright and quickly move over to me.

He laid a hand on my shoulder "Are you ok?" he moved his hand to the back of my head, checking it.

"Yea I'm fine, just a scratch." I answered. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Natasha and Clint heading towards us, their soldiers running in to help out with the injured. The portal let out another few crackles of light and we all moved into position facing it, me and Clint with our bows drawn, Natasha crouched behind an overturned table, pulling out her hand gun, Steve took position in front of us, shield held up in that familiar position. The soldiers had taken similar positions as Natasha, but some didn't move still helping out the injured.

There was another crack from the whirlpool, and a figure started to emerge from it. First the tip of a large hammer appearing through, and this was quickly followed by the hulking figure, muscular and well defined, with a head of blond hair falling over wide set shoulders.

"Bloody hell Thor!" Clint exclaimed, lowering his bow "Put us all on edge why don't you." He yelled out. I slowly lowered my bow, but kept it on hand in case I needed it. Everyone started to stand down, moving closer to the familiar Asgradian friend.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, wanting to get straight to the point, my head really hurt.

"I come, and not for a good reason." He said cryptically. He looked older, more worn down.

"Ok, now what is the reason for you coming here and smashing up half the museum?" Natasha said. Thor started to reply when the portal gave another burst of thunder, pushing us all back with the force of it.

"This is why I am here. Brace yourself my friends." Thor yelled, as we all took up positions around him, me and Clint with our bows drawn, Natasha, her gun pointed forward and Steve with his Shield held in a familiar position.

We were ready for anything. And good thing too.

With another lurch of the portal, another familiar figure started to appear, gold horns followed by the tall figure of the man that haunted my dreams.

Before I had a chance to think, Loki pulled back the familiar staff that was always close to him and shot a bolt of blue light from it, knocking everyone but me back.

"Now, this was not the warm welcome I was expecting." He didn't firect this at anyone. But it felt like his words were stabbing me in the gut.

"You shouldn't even be here. So why are you expecting any form of welcome. Did you want us to lay out banners and bake you a cake." I moved my arrow point to face him. This was the only line of defence I had against him right now. I was going to use it to my advantage.

"Well my love, I know you dream of me. Of me possessing you like once before. Of us doing the things you so enjoyed" He drowned out. 'Love' who the hell did he think he is? His words started causing vivid pictures to for in my head. Pictured I had tried to block out. I didn't want to know how willingly I had given in last time. Not again.

"No I do not. And I am not your 'love'" I almost yelled out. I pointed my arrow at him, getting ready to shoot it at him. His words were getting to me. My steady hands had started shaking. This is what he did to me. Always.

I was looking for a good place to shoot the arrow at Loki. Not to kill him. He was a god, that wouldn't work. Just to leave him something to remember me by. Like he did to me. But his armour was making it difficult. I couldn't find a place to let the arrow fly into.

Then the large chanderlear just above Loki caught my eye.

I a split second. I moved my stance. Shot the arrow at the rope teathering the light to the celing. It severed the rope. Letting the object fall to the floor. As it hit Loki, bringing him to the floor. I turned on my heels and ran.

I finally got outside. Standing with my hands on my knees, panting from the adrenalin rush I had just felt. I didn't care that I had left my friends behind, or that I may have really hurt someone else from my little stunt. All I cared about was getting away from Loki.

* * *

**A/N: ** I hope you liked this, as my first form of any Fanfiction, I would really appreciate reviews, whether bad or good, all criticism is welcome, as I can develop and change as a writer. This is being done around school work and other stuff so it may take a while to update, but I always try and set a time limit in which to update under. If I go over this time limit I have a very good reason.

Once again thank you for reading this, I hope you stick with it and review as well please.

Love – YourJustAsInsaneAsIAm.


	5. Chapter 4

**Title:** What You Left Behind.

**Pairing:** Loki/OFC (Name Evelina, created by me.)

**Summary:** What if Clint "Hawkeye" Barton wasn't the only sharpshooter taken over by Loki's power that day? What if she was still suffering from the affect this God had on her a year later? This is my story, the story of Evelina, and how I deal with the trials of my crazy life, and the return of Asgards resident Trickster.

**Rating:** K+ (But this will change as the story goes on)

**A/N:** This is my first story, as you can tell. I hope you like it, it came from a 'dream' I had and I just developed it. This is Chapter Four. **This is an edit of the previously uploaded chapter.**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing to do with Marvel or the Avengers. But I do own any original characters, such as the main one, and the story line.

* * *

**Chapter Four.**

Natasha and Clint walked from the museum heading towards me, Steve and Thor where behind then, Loki being dragged between the both of them towards the car. I sat down on the bonnet of the Jeep, still taking deep breaths after running from where we were earlier. Clint reached me first, laying a hand on my knee.

"Nice stunt you pulled there." He joked, but in reality I could also see he was scared, he was also in the same position as me last year, and he knew the hold Loki could have over someone.

"Yea. I'm fine." I quickly replied, not wanting to let anyone in on what I was really feeling right now "Just slightly winded from running you know." I jumped off the bonnet of the car and quickly walked over to Thor and Steve "Do you guys need any help?"

"No, we are ok arrow flyer." Thor replied. I frowned at the name, was this Asgradian on crack or something? My mind screamed, but I knew it was just Thor's way of talking. I nodded and headed back to Natasha and Clint, helping them load up the Jeep with the ball of light thing that had been put into a strong box, not dissimilar to the one the Tesseract was placed into.

"So we heading back to S.T.R.I.K.E or we heading back to New York?" Steve made me jump as he walked up behind us, saying this. I turned to face him, also wondering what the answer to this question was.

"We are heading back to S.T.R.I.K.E, everyone else is coming to join us here, and the task force can handle New York for a while." Natasha replied, reading from her PDA.

"Ok, all in and lets go." Steve answered, and we all started getting into the Jeeps. Thor and Steve got into the one Loki was now being held in. Me, Clint and Natasha into the one with the ball of light thingy.

We quickly headed back to the S.T.R.I.K.E base, S.T.R.I.K.E is the British version of S.H.I.E.L.D, where I previously work. Unloading the vehicles and handing the light to the scientist, Tony and Bruce would take another look when they got here. Loki can with us, knowing no prison could really hold him, I mean he got out of one in Asgard; we were all going to keep an eye on him.

As we headed towards the boardroom. It was the only place, big enough to hold all of us. I sat down, not directly at the table, more to the side of the room. I may help the Avengers with some missions. But I wasn't part of the main 'group'. In fact, the only reason I was here, was because I was the liaison between S.T.R.I.K.E and S.H.I.E.L.D. I was just here to keep the peace.

We sat around for maybe half an hour, talking about what we needed from Tony and Bruce when they finally got here, and what was going to happen with Loki. It was a very boring half an hour.

Tony made his grand entrance like always, quickly followed by an ever quiet Bruce.

"So, your back." Tony turned to Loki, acting as if this was a joke to him, but after the sacrifice he almost made last year, everyone knew not to take his exterior in this way, it was mostly an act, we just didn't let on that we knew.

"Look, forget all that. We need to work out what we are going to do. Someone is going to have to stay with Loki. It's the only way." Steve replied, standing up.

"I cannot take him back to Asgard; he will be killed on the spot. He may have caused a lot of death and destruction, but he is still my brother." There was Thor's caring side for Loki rearing his head, _why did he care so much for such a monster? _My mind screamed again, but I knew that no matter how much I tried to deny it, I still cared for him, in some twisted way.

"I say we put him under the care of one of us…" Bruce motioned around the room at all of us.

"And who is going to be able to stop him causing chaos and utter destruction?" Clint replied, I started to wish he hadn't.

"I say Evelina. She is the only one of us, that right now doesn't have an important job to do. And, from what we know of last year. She can handle him" Tony called out quickly "and he hasn't taken his eyes of her once." I looked around the room shocked, surly no one would agree to this. But they all where, nodding along with Tony.

I was being lumbered with Loki, at the time when I needed to get away from him the most.

Great.

* * *

**A/N: ** I hope you liked this, as my first form of any Fanfiction, I would really appreciate reviews, whether bad or good, all criticism is welcome, as I can develop and change as a writer. This is being done around school work and other stuff so it may take a while to update, but I always try and set a time limit in which to update under. If I go over this time limit I have a very good reason.

Once again thank you for reading this, I hope you stick with it and review as well please.

Love – YourJustAsInsaneAsIAm.


	6. Chapter 5

**Title:** What You Left Behind.

**Pairing:** Loki/OFC (Name Evelina, created by me.)

**Summary:** What if Clint "Hawkeye" Barton wasn't the only sharpshooter taken over by Loki's power that day? What if she was still suffering from the affect this God had on her a year later? This is my story, the story of Evelina, and how I deal with the trials of my crazy life, and the return of Asgards resident Trickster.

**Rating:** K+ (But this will change as the story goes on)

**A/N:** This is my first story, as you can tell. I hope you like it, it came from a 'dream' I had and I just developed it. This is Chapter Two.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing to do with Marvel or the Avengers. But I do own any original characters, such as the main one, and the story line.

**I am so sorry it took so long for this update. I have just started work and that on top of school meant it took me a while to get this out. This is ove of the longest chapters I have written so far and is a complete rewrite of the previous chapter 5 I had already done. I hope you like it.**

**Chapter Five**

* * *

I could see how this was going to go down, as clear as day in my mind. Loki was going to play some game. Like he always does. Pull me close and say some sweet words. Words we both know he would never men. And I would submit. Let myself be put through the same crap that I was put through last year. Not just for the pleasure. But because of how weak I was.

Coming back to the present, I could hear Tony going on about how this was the best plan of action. But I couldn't let this happen. Standing up I started to fight my case. I couldn't let this happen. I was not going to be walked over all over again.

In the end, it was useless. I gave in. Tony was right. They had more important jobs to do today. Me? All I had to do was write up some reports and then have a meeting with the director of S.T.R.I.K.E so he could know what was happening and what the Avengers planned to do. It was all meaningless work. Things that Loki could be around for.

Telling Loki to follow me, I lead him, reluctantly, to my office. Telling him to sit down, not that he did, and to not disturb me. I had to act like his mere presence was not wanting to make me throw myself at his feet. Just to feel those feelings again.

I sat down behind my desk - yes I still had an office here, for anytime I can over to work. I started to make a slow start on my reports. The constant clack…clack…clack of my fingers hitting the key board the only sound filling the room. The words filled the screen in front of me. This was such a tedious job, but someone had to do it.

I looked up over the top of my computer screen as I heard footsteps from Loki, just checking he was not trying to get out. It would be silly for him to try. The door was locked. But then again, he was from off world; he could probably blow the dam thing off its hinges.

I looked back to the computer and carried on typing, Loki wasn't doing anything right now, just looking at the pictures that sat on the shelf opposite me. Things I had left behind. He stared at the photo of me with my parents, from the time we went to Cuba. As Loki set down the photo he turned to face me. That was when I looked back at the computer.

This may be my job. Didn't mean I didn't hate it sometimes. This was one of those times. I knew the others all had important jobs. Things they had to do. But it didn't mean that I did not envy them. I wanted that. That wish would never happen.

When I was on the last paragraph, explaining how I had destroyed half of the room in the museum, I felt a hand come down on my shoulder.

"I do not appreciate being ignored." Loki leant down to talk into my ear. His voice hard, angry. My hands stopped moving across my key board. I was froze. But with what I did not know.

Gathering the courage, I replied "I have better things to do Loki. Better things than to play into your god complex. Remember, you will be stuck with me a long time. I suggest you get used to it." Where this bout of confidence came from, I will never know. Maybe I could finally stand up to him.

"Well. You liked it last time." His voice dropped into a whisper. The hand on my shoulder starting to squeeze tighter "I truly think that you are just putting on a front.; I can see into your mind. See how easily you would submit to me, at the snap of my fingers." Loki's hand reached to the off button of my computer. Pressing it so the screen went blank. All that work I had just done was lost. But I would think about it later. Right now there were more important things to deal with.

Loki turned my chair to face him, leaning down so he was face to face with me "Admit it."

"I have nothing to admit to you. Obviously you're seeing things wrong. I don't want you. I never will." I replied through gritted teeth, pushing up from my chair and pushing Loki away from me. I moved quickly to the other side of my office. So that I was standing under the shelf that held such old memories.

He stalked over to me, like the predator after his prey. A dark look taking over his features. He looked more worn down than last time. Like more toll had been taken on him. Loki looked so much more worn down. A man that needed a rest. Some time away from everything. But that was not the type of person Loki was. He never would be.

"Do you not remember what it was like to be at my side. To have some form of power over people. To feel the pleasure you once had." I didn't move away this time, let him lay a hand behind my head and pull me close to him "The way it felt to see people worship the ground you walk on?"

I shook my head in denial. I never like that feeling. I was just his pawn in the game. A means to an end. I was nothing more than an object to him. That was what Loki wanted, me to submit to him again so that he wasn't alone in his plans. Also I didn't like having that control over people. That was just Loki's sick and twisted mind. The only thing I liked was being near him "I hated that. I hated the way you had so much control over me that I hurt people that where innocent, it's wrong. It's sick." I turned my face away from his, but this time I couldn't get away, he had me in his hold and I would never get away now.

"You don't have to do that anymore, just help me. Together, we can rule this world, make it the way we want it. Don't you want that?" Loki pulled my head up to look into his green eyes, eyes that I had seen every night in my dreams, eyes that I had grown to love. Tell me you want it."

I opened my mouth, trying to reply to him, but no sound would leave my body. I couldn't say yes to him, I couldn't betray my friends like that "I can't..." I whispered "…its wrong." Reaching up with my other hand I laid it on the one that was near my neck. One movement of this hand and I could lose my life, at least if I was holding it in some way, I wouldn't be hurt "Why did you come back?" I finally asked the question that had been burning the end of my tongue.

"Why for you and so we could finish what we started of course." He said so smugly, seeming disregarding what I had previously said to him.

"We have nothing to finish off; there is nothing between us anymore." I managed to push his back slightly, but he still had a tight hold on my hair, keeping me close to him.

"Oh, but my Evelina, we do." A smug smile crossed Loki's face before he pulled me close and kissed me hard

* * *

**A/N: ** I hope you liked this, as my first form of any Fanfiction, I would really appreciate reviews, whether bad or good, all criticism is welcome, as I can develop and change as a writer. This is being done around school work and other stuff so it may take a while to update, but I always try and set a time limit in which to update under. If I go over this time limit I have a very good reason.

**Sorry it took so long for this update again.**

Once again thank you for reading this, I hope you stick with it and review as well please.

Love – YourJustAsInsaneAsIAm.


End file.
